percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chosen One: Chapter 4
Chapter 4: The Bleak Pennysylvania (Josh) After Blade healed my leg that is dislocated, we began to adventure. But for some reason, I still feel something is missing. But I know that nothing is missing, and we should keep going. That suggestion maybe is just to keep me off guard, and I just kept walking with my friends. Me and Precious were holding hands, which is awkward since Precious is a daughter of Ares. We went by the sidewalk so that we would not be caught by the police because there's a new policy that says that all pedestrians should not walk in the street (that is called jaywalking). I looked around the cityscape. The city of Pennysylvania has never been this busy, and it's very cold in the winter. Thankfully, my warm aura protects me from the cold weather outside. Meanwhile, we ran into some other monsters, and this time appears to be a fire-breathing serpent. I'm not sure if this monster existed in greek mythology because I have heard nothing of it, but it's possible that I have not learned about this monster yet because I was supposed to learn that at university of oxford, the last place before I was taken to Camp Half-Blood. We all looked at the serpent, and we all drew our weapons. The serpent seemed to be slithering around, waiting for us to strike. The mortals is already freaking out. I really wondered what they saw through the mist, probably some child's long balloon because I saw one of the kids chasing after it. Blade and Precious continued to watch the serpent, while I took a quick look at our surroundings. It appears that we're in a forest. Weird, we were in the city of Pennysylvania before, looking at the beautiful buildings in Pennysylvania Now, we're in some kind of forest, with birds chirping. I quickly looked back and found Precious and Blade still looking around. Just then, the skies are becoming dark, and the birds flew away from our position. It's a sure sign that something bad is about to happen. I looked at the edge of the forest. There's the city of Pennysylvania, engulfed in some kind of a dark spell. Thank the gods that we are now here, if we're still in Pennysylvania, then we would be in the middle of the dark area. Meanwhile, we went to Salem, Ohio, and it is kinda far, but with the current method of getting there now, it appears that we need at least 2 days to get there. The serpent turns its body quickly to face us, and lunged at us. Now, this serpent is 1 meter in diameter and 10 meters in length. This is one of the rare serpents that had been created. I wonder who had created them? Just then, a shadowy figure came from above, and stood a girl with red velvet hair and black eyes. She stood 6 feet tall, holding some kind of stygian iron sword, the kind of iron that can drain the life force of a monster if they touch it. We all looked at her. "Greetings, my fellow minions." The girl said with an evil voice. "Minions? We're not your minions!!" I yelled at her face. "Oh, soon you will be my minion, well at least not now, but soon." She said and lunged towards us. I pulled out my long golden sword and blocked her blow. I got to admit the girl is fast. She then started to go after Bladewood and Precious, but they held their grounds nicely too. She then retreated a few steps. "I got to admit that you have the skills to hold your own against me, but how about an army of undead?" She asked, as she raised both of her hands up in the air, and hundreds of skeleton warriors rose up from the earth in order to fight us. "Stand your ground!" Bladewood said, as he gathered his mana to cast some kind of spell. Precious is also ready to cast a spell. Meanwhile, I am ready to cast a spell as well. I ignite my right hand so my right hand turns red, and I clenched my right hand three times, and laser came out of my right hand. But unfortunately I have to hold my right hand up while casting the laser since it felt so very heavy. Bladewood and Precious cast some kind of magic that made the skeleton warriors wonder with confusion. I remember this spell. Bladewood told me that this spell is also called the συγχέουν. He told me and Precious that it's one of the speel that we must master in order to escape sticky situations, such as when we are surrounded by skeleton warriors. But the spell didn't last long because the skeletons looked back in our direction. It appears that the girl had used some kind of power to dissipate the spell of confusion. "Well done." The girl said. "Now, I will leave you all to die here. Bye bye!" Then the girl disappeared in the shadows. Now we got quite a big problem. There's hundreds of skeleton warriors, and we decided to hold them off. I charged through the skeleton warriors, slicing and hacking the skeletons with ease. My mind went autopilot, which happens sometimes when I am surrounded by monsters. In my autopilot state, I seemed to be faster than ever before, with my senses activated in all directions. Some of the skeleton warriors also attacked Precious and Bladewood from behind, but I figure that they got it covered since they use their magic. I conjured a gold ball of sparkle from my hands and pointed at a skeleton. As I watched, one of the skeletons erupted in flames, but other skeletons are starting to find their heads and they ended up tripping over each other. Next Chapter: Chapter 5: It's Ohio at Last Category:The Chosen One Category:Chapter Page